earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Helena Bertinelli 1
Characters * Jason Todd * Helena Bertinelli Location * Wayne Foundation Penthouse, Gotham City, NJ * October 31st 2009, 0337 Local Time VOX Archive * Helena Bertinelli: opens, quiet footsteps, window closes Shh... * Jason Todd: rustling Helena? What... What are you doing here? * Helena Bertinelli: What do you mean "What are you doing here?". * Jason Todd: Well, you're dressed strangely... * Helena Bertinelli: scoff It's a trench coat. * Jason Todd: I was talking about what is under is... which isn't much. * Helena Bertinelli: fabric rustling Yeah? seeing as you come back from the dead, I figured you might need a little help feeling alive again. Am I wrong? * Jason Todd: chuckle No... Not usually, no... * Helena Bertinelli: dropped on floor, sauntering footsteps, sheets rustling Truth be told, I need to feel alive myself. Not to take anything away from your suffering JT, but a big part of me died with you. I haven't been the same. * Jason Todd: lip smack, sigh, deep breath What is it? Is it my scars? * Helena Bertinelli: gasp Look at me, babe... I don't care about scars. chuckle It's just your breath. You still order extra onion on your Big Belly Burgers, I see. giggle Don't worry about it. Not a deal-breaker. I've waited too long for this... * Jason Todd: You waited all this time for me? * Helena Bertinelli: scoff expletive no! chuckle Seriously, what did you expect? A girl has to move on when a boy never calls. * Jason Todd: sigh Yeah... about that. As it turns out, the after-life has expletive reception. * Helena Bertinelli: chuckle Uh-huh... likely story. lip smack, breathy gasp, moan, moist lip smack, chuckle I got to say, Jay... You're looking good for a dead guy... and you're warm. So warm. Mmm... lip smack * Jason Todd: chuckle I'm not a zombie or a vampire... or whatever that pale kid in that awful teen movie is supposed to be... but thanks for noticing. You know, I like your new look. I might've stalked you a few times during the Cataclysm. * Helena Bertinelli: Mm-hmm... Is that so? * Jason Todd: I always liked your legs. * Helena Bertinelli: chuckle Please don't tell me you didn't notice the belly window... * Jason Todd: chuckle Oh, I noticed that, too... Wait... Is that for me? * Helena Bertinelli: Well, I did three-hundred crunches a day, everyday, for years for you... but now that I got these abs, I got to show them off. chuckle Go on... You can feel them. I know you want to. . "Belly Boy". * Jason Todd: chuckle Don't call me that. I'm a fan of your whole anatomy, Hel... * Helena Bertinelli: Now, see, I believe that... but as a teacher, I still got to test you on that. silence Wait... Jay? You okay? * Jason Todd: sigh You're here for me, right? This isn't some trick to get access to Bruce's office or safe or something? * Helena Bertinelli: scoff I know you're out of touch with current events, but what exactly did you hear about me? I'm no thief. Besides... I could ask you what you're doing here, too. * Jason Todd: I'm hiding. I'm supposed to be dead... I can't exactly be seen at the Manor right now so Bruce put- * Helena Bertinelli: Shh... Let's not talk about Bruce, okay? undone, fabric shifting, fabric dropped on floor How about we just skip the foreplay and get into the good stuff? rustling * Jason Todd: If you insist... moist lip smack, sheets rustling, stifled giggle, breathy gasp Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Helena Bertinelli 1. The original VOX Box can be found in E27VOXA: Joyriding. * This is a reworked and updated version of the old VOX Box in Oracle Files: Jason Todd 3. * The teen movie is a nod to Twilight. Links and References * Oracle Files: Helena Bertinelli (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Helena Bertinelli 1/4 (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Wayne Foundation Penthouse/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances